


Overhead

by Brythonnia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, agender!Frisk, basically just cute fluff with a pinch of sadness thrown in, because why not, i know it's a lame title but i couldn't think of a better one, more characters and relationships too!, more tags to be added as I go along!, mute!Frisk, one shots, post-true pacifist ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brythonnia/pseuds/Brythonnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a few months since, with the help of their friends, Frisk broke the barrier that had been keeping all the monsters trapped underground. Follow their adventures as Frisk helps them adapt to life above ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overhead

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: Several weeks after moving to live on the surface, Sans is having nightmares about Frisk killing Papyrus. Can he learn to trust that they won’t reset? Or will Sans be forever plagued by dreams of alternate timelines?

**_No!_ **

**_Nonononono._ **

**YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!!**

 

“Sans! Sans wake up! It’s me, Papyrus! Wake up brother!”

 

Sans pried his eyes open. Sweat was beading down his forehead. Papyrus still had a gentle grip on Sans’ shoulders from where he had been trying to shake him awake.

 

Sans’ eyes watered. Papyrus…

 

He’s ok. They didn’t reset. Sans hugged his brother tight, breathing a sigh of relief as he began to sob into Papyrus’ shoulder.

 

It was just a dream.

 

“Are you alright Sans? You started yelling in your sleep, and I had to fetch Papyrus to wake you.” Toriel asked, finally making Sans aware of her presence. He looked up at her, her face was etched with concern.

 

That’s right. They were living together on the surface now. With Papyrus and Frisk.

 

Frisk…

 

He saw them standing in the doorway, clutching at its edge, not quite inside the room. Sans froze. He could see it in their eyes. They knew why he had suddenly started shouting in his sleep. Of what he was dreaming of. They looked… upset…

 

Sans turned his gaze back to Toriel, finally releasing Papyrus. He swallowed down the lump that had begun to form in his throat.

“Uh.. Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just a bad dream is all.” He muttered half-heartedly.

 

Sans glanced back towards the doorway. Frisk was gone.

 

“You really had us worried there brother! But do not worry! Come tomorrow, I, the great Papyrus shall cook you a plate of my delicious spaghetti to help make you feel better!” exclaimed Papyrus.

 

“Thanks bro. You’re the best.” Sans replied, “Goodnight Papyrus.”

Papyrus got up and said his goodnights as he left the room to return to his own bed.

 

Sans slowly laid back down as Toriel got back into their bed. They had been dating ever since they left the ruins and now shared a house on the side of the mountain with Papyrus and Frisk. They lived a fairly quiet life, well, as quiet as life could get when having to deal with Papyrus and Frisk going off on adventures all the time. But it was a good life.

 

Toriel shifted in their bed to face Sans.

“Are you sure you’re alright Sans? We can talk about your bad dream if you would like.” Toriel said softly.

 

Sans declined, “No thanks. I’m just _bone_ tired y’know?” He kissed her on the cheek, “Goodnight Toriel.” He turned so his back was to Toriel.

“Goodnight Sans.” The bedside lamp was turned off with a _click!_

 

Sans wasn’t able to go back to sleep that night, his nightmare of Frisk still played in the back of his mind. He knew it was just a nightmare and not an actual reset because he woke up in his new home, not back in Snowdin like he usually would if that were the case. Sans knew this was a good thing that Frisk hadn’t reset. Yet he found himself scared still. What if they did decide to reset? There was nothing to stop them from doing so. There was nothing Sans could do without looking crazy, which he certainly didn’t want. That would only lead to him hurting Papyrus and Toriel, and he could never bring himself to hurt them.

 

He tried to stop these antagonizing thoughts, which he quickly realised was pointless. Sans realised it was going to be a long night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day when Sans awoke he could barely keep his eyes open. He had large bags under his eye sockets that he unsuccessfully tried to rub away as he sipped at his morning coffee. How a skeleton was even able to have bags under their eyes was a mystery.

 

He was just about to laze about in front of the T.V for a bit and hopefully doze off for a few hours when Papyrus walked in with a steaming pile of spaghetti.

 

“Ah! Sans, there you are! I just finished making you that plate of my special spaghetti that I mentioned last night. I even added an extra super-secret ingredient! Don’t bother asking what it is as only me and Frisk know, and it’s top secret!” Papyrus announced upon spotting Sans in the front room. He presented the plate of spaghetti to Sans, not noticing how tired he seemed, that or he just ignored it.

 

_This ‘secret ingredient’ better not kill me._

 

“Thanks bro. I think it’s just what I needed. You’re the best skele _bro_.” He replied, poking haphazardly at the food with the accompanying fork, trying his best to look enthusiastic for his brother.

 

“Great! I’ve got to head over to Undyne’s know though for some early morning cooking lessons, See you later!” Papyrus waved as he left through the door, various ingredients and cooking utensils in hand.

 

Sans sighed and looked down at the spaghetti. It seemed pretty good this time. Papyrus’ cooking was definitely getting better. Most likely from all the tips Toriel was giving him. Sans loved her cooking, she was great at it. He especially loved her butterscotch-cinnamon pie, it was the best.

 

He heard small footsteps pad towards him. Looking up he saw Frisk. Sans tensed slightly, still shaken a little from his nightmare that night.

 

“This isn’t going to poison me this time is it?” He asked. Frisk shook their head. “Good”

 

Tucking into the surprisingly tasty spaghetti, Sans peered back at Frisk. He noticed they were holding something in their hand.

 

Swallowing his mouthful and trying not to seem like he was wary of them, Sans spoke, “What’cha got there buddy?”

 

Frisk held out the piece of paper for Sans to take. He was hesitant, but took it anyway. It was a drawing of Sans, with Frisk and all their monster friends in crayon. Underneath was written ‘I will always love you’ in Frisk’s messy handwriting. Even though Frisk never spoke, they didn’t need to in order for Sans to understand what the picture meant.

 

Tears began to form in the corners of Sans’ eye sockets. He rubbed at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He knew Frisk would never reset. They were happy with the life they were living now, with all their friends.

 

Frisk hugged him tight. “Thank you Frisk.” Sans whispered before leaning back to sit comfortably on the sofa once more.

 

Out in the hallway Toriel could be heard calling for Frisk to finish getting ready.

 

“Looks like it’s time for you to go to school. I’ll see you later alright?” He said as Frisk headed for the door. As they did so, Toriel entered the room.

“Oh! There you are! Come my child, it is time for school. Say goodbye to Sans.” Toriel spoke, saying her own goodbyes to the skeleton. Frisk waved goodbye as they took Toriel’s hand and left for school.

 

Sans looked back at the picture Frisk had given them and somehow knew everything would be ok. He was no longer afraid of the possibility that Frisk would reset.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be a bunch of one shots set post-true pacifist ending. I may eventually decide to give this an overall plot, but if I do I will most likely make it a separate thing altogether, though I’m not quite sure.
> 
> A big thanks to my best friend and beta reader Kat who you can follow on tumblr at spookybl00bloo.tumblr.com  
> If you want to follow me on tumblr my url is brythonnia where I have posted a drawing of Frisk's drawing from this fic!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! I would really appreciate it as this is my first fic and I am really nervous about posting this!!


End file.
